Wings
by child-dragon
Summary: Not your ordinary fanfic.... About a human who's a faerie princess in Neopia, she happens to be on the Dark Faerie's bad side. But is she as helpless as she appears?


Wings  
  
"She's green!" cried the Dark Faerie.  
  
"Who is?" asked the Queen.  
  
"That... thing!"  
  
"She's beautiful," said the Earth Faerie in awe. "She's a Faerie. A princess."  
  
The person in question just sat on the floor listening to the faeries above her head in half amazement, half fear. The fire Tonu by her side snuffled and growled menacingly at the faeries.  
  
"I don't believe that," the Dark Faerie scoffed.  
  
"She is!" the Earth Faerie retorted angrily. "Just because you don't want her to be can't change the fact!"  
  
The water, fire, air, and light faeries also present just watched in slight dismay as the conversation between the Earth and Dark Faerie grew more and more heated. The sudden appearance of this creature in their castle had caused quite a bit of dismay. Apparently the Tonu had brought her there, saying something about her needing their help. The Dark Faerie was the first to find her, and than the Earth Faerie, who declared her a princess of the Earth element. Like ripples, this amazing event spread across Faerieland. The bickering and speculation only got worse, as the Tonu looked on in dismay and the child sat there in confusion Finally Fyora stepped in.  
  
"Enough," she said wearily. "The child is a princess, and a Faerie at that. She may not look like it, but she is. Tadiy, please find her a room."  
  
The Light Faerie nodded and flew over to the child.  
  
"Please follow me," she said gently.  
  
The girl nodded and stood, getting a good grip on the Tonu's mane. She was very tiny, about the size of a six year old, while in reality she was already eleven. Her hair was past her waist, and a brilliant emerald in color. Around her wrists and face were seemingly tattoos of ivy, but in reality they had been there since birth, part of her skin. Her eyes could be a brilliant green, the green of summer leaves, but they were dimmed, clouded over. Tadiy reflected that it was a shame that such a vivid color was hidden, but there was nothing they could do. The Tonu snuffled softly and guided the girl after the hovering Light Faerie.  
  
"What is you name?" Tadiy asked.  
  
"Arbol," she said softly. "Actually, that isn't my name. I don't know what my real name is, that's just what everyone calls me. My pet is named FreeFall."  
  
The Faerie nodded and led the girl up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Careful," the Tonu whispered, and the girl cautiously walked up them, the Faerie waiting patiently.  
  
"This will be your room for now," she said, and the Tonu led the girl over to the bed where she sank onto it, pale and exhausted.  
  
"I'll check on you later," she said, leaving.  
  
Once out in the hallway, Tadiy sank to the floor and cried.  
  
****  
  
"We can't accept her as a princess!" the Dark Faerie screeched.  
  
"She's born of the blood," the Fire Faerie retorted, eyes flashing.  
  
"But look at her! She's horrible, she's a human! Royal faerie blood or no, she's still human!"  
  
The Water Faerie took a deep breath.  
  
"It is extremely unheard of for a human to have faerie blood, but whatever governs the forces of magic has touched this girl and we must accept it."  
  
The Dark Faerie stared at her coldly, than turned to Fyora.  
  
"We can't accept this. You saw her. She can't do anything, she's helpless! If it wasn't for that Tonu she'd of died by now."  
  
Fyora didn't reply, merely gazed at the Dark Faerie serenely. Finally the faerie dropped her gaze under her ruler's cold eyes.  
  
"Very well. I apologize my Queen, I was out of line. But I stand by my opinion, this girl is not fit to be a princess."  
  
"We shall see," the Earth Faerie whispered as the Dark Faerie vanished from the room.  
  
****  
  
"I appreciate your help, Tadiy," the Earth Faerie said gratefully.  
  
"No thanks needed Leyd," Tadiy replied. "You're going to need help, Rycio really has it out for this girl."  
  
"I know," Leyd said with a sigh. "She just doesn't want my element to gain a princess, that's all. She's so concerned with the balance of power being in her favor, she'll do anything to ensure Earth does not gain an ounce of power. I fear for Arbol's safety."  
  
"So do I. And she is so venerable…" Tadiy trailed off sadly, looking at the sky.  
  
"What exactly is wrong with her?" the Earth Faerie asked.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. It could be something from being human and Faerie, or perhaps just a human disease, or birth defect. Isole, she's a Water Faerie I know, took a look at her. The specifics are she's completely blind, and there's no way to cure it. As for her tiring easily, that's incurable also. She's very delicate, which is why I'm so concerned about Rycio."  
  
Leyd sighed.  
  
"And her wings?"  
  
"I don't know. Vea might know something, she's an Air Faerie after all."  
  
Leyd nodded.  
  
"Let's go find her. We must find why Arbol has no wings!"  
  
****  
  
Arbol woke to darkness. Nothing unusual, her entire life had been darkness.  
  
"FreeFall?" she whispered, and immediately the Tonu was under her reaching hand.  
  
"Here," he replied, her constant companion and guide.  
  
"I want to go outside," she said, standing.  
  
"Are you sure that is safe?" he asked. "What if you grow tired again?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I want to explore some."  
  
The Tonu sighed and waited until she had a firm grip on his mane, than walked slowly out the door and led her down the stairs and out into the garden.  
  
"What does it look like?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"The trees are a brilliant green," he began than stopped. "No, I'm sorry. Cool, everywhere, the color of nurturing, and growth."  
  
His voice continued on, describing the scene in terms of touch and emotion, the only thing Arbol could understand, as she had never seen green, or any other color for that matter. She smiled and sat in the grass, feeling it's soft coolness under her fingers. Unknown to her, three Faeries watched nearby.  
  
"She has wings," Vea whispered, so as not to disturb the Tonu and girl.  
  
"Why can't we see them than?" Leyd asked.  
  
"They haven't been revealed yet. I don't know how we can bring them about though."  
  
Tadiy sighed sadly.  
  
"Keep an eye on her Leyd," the Light Faerie said. "Vea, come with me. We need to do some research in the library, I'm guessing."  
  
The Air Faerie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, that'd be good. We need to know more about what we are dealing with."  
  
"If indeed something of this rarity has ever been recorded," Leyd said softly, her gaze fixed on the fledgling princess. The two Faeries nodded grimly and vanished.  
  
****  
  
"This is suicide Rycio," Jhudora hissed menacingly.  
  
"Not so sister," the Dark Faerie replied confidently. "All I need is a distraction for that meddlesome Leyd. You take care of that, and I'll take care of Arbol. You can't have her interfering in your plans, now can you?"  
  
Jhudora sniffed haughtily.  
  
"As if a cripple could stop me," she said. "Be realistic Rycio. A child isn't worth risking the wrath of our Queen. You're already on her bad side."  
  
"Whatever it takes to protect our element's interests," Rycio replied solemnly.  
  
Jhudora sighed and stared out into the sky of Faerieland.  
  
"I still don't see why this girl worries you so much."  
  
"Because she has power!" Rycio shouted. "Because if she ever gains her full talents, Earth will have an extremely strong princess. We cannot allow that! We must destroy her now, while she's still weak!"  
  
Jhudora merely stared off into the distance, thinking over Rycio's tirade. Finally she turned to her fellow Dark Faerie.  
  
"If I do this for you, will you swear to return the favor?"  
  
"I swear it by the darkness," Rycio said, taking the binding oath of a Faerie.  
  
"Good! Now, where is this girl?"  
  
****  
  
The Tonu watched his owner nervously. She was so frail, and so helpless. Ever since he found her washed up on the beach with no memory of her past, he'd felt like it was his destiny to protect her. And he had for years, not failing once. But now… He sighed deeply. Arbol, who was deftly making a daisy crown even though she couldn't see the flowers, didn't notice. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have brought her here,' he thought sadly. 'The faeries can't cure her, and now she is a princess, and a pawn in their game of politics. She was safer before I brought her here.' Suddenly he heard a shriek, and whipped around, leveling his horn menacingly at the unknown danger. An Air Faerie hovered nearby, facing off with…. something…. With a snarl he realized it was the Plant Devil.  
  
"Away from here!" the Air Faerie cried.  
  
"FreeFall!" Arbol cried in fear.  
  
"It's okay," he said, moving to stand by her side. "It's the Plant Devil, an Air Faerie is dealing with it."  
  
She shivered and clung to his rough mane. The Air Faerie shouted something, but the Plant Devil merely snickered and snatched the wand out of her hand.  
  
"Why you!!" she screamed in anger, and flew after the retreating monster.  
  
Nearby, Rycio chuckled in amusement. Jhudora had a hard time convincing the Plant Devil to help, but after threatening him with horrible curses if he refused, and promising to reward him if he succeeded, the menace agreed to help. The Dark Faerie smiled. Her plan would work. She flew out of the bushes, raising her own wand.  
  
"You!" the Tonu cried, while Arbol shivered in fear.  
  
Rycio noted in triumph that the girl was very pale, a sure sign that the strange weakness was starting to affect her.  
  
"Yes, me!" the Faerie replied, and waved her hand. The Tonu gave a startled gasp, than fell to the ground, unconscious. Rycio laughed coldly, while Arbol knelt on the grass, running her hands over FreeFall's still form.  
  
"FreeFall?" she said tearfully, her voice quivering.  
  
"He won't be protecting you this time," Rycio sneered.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl wailed.  
  
"To get rid of you," the Faerie growled, dark power glowing around her.  
  
Arbol cringed, knowing she was helpless. Rycio laughed and with a gesture, levitated Arbol up into the air.  
  
"You know how high Faerieland is, correct?" she smirked. "Well, all Faeries have wings so we can travel across it, so let's see yours!"  
  
And she threw Arbol off the edge of the clouds with her power. Laughing, she flew away, confident that she had won.  
  
****  
  
Arbol fell through the air, her mind riddled with panic. She could not see, and she was so weak, and unable to use her buried powers. In desperation, she reached for something, with her mind, straining her senses to touch anything that could save her. A tingle grew on her back, and she stretched her wings. In amazement, she flapped them, somehow righting herself and stopping her fall. She hovered there, still in a world of darkness, but no longer powerless. She laughed in delight, the fainting weakness that had haunted her all her life gone! Now a new power filled her veins, the power of Earth. She smiled and flapped her delicate wings, soaring back up to Faerieland. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it, a presence in her mind. She could feel everything now, as surely as she could touch it. She landed in the garden, sensing FreeFall's presence. She walked over to him, her feet hardly touching the ground, but hovering, as all faeries did.  
  
"FreeFall," she said gently, touching his horn.  
  
The Tonu stirred, than shakily stood.  
  
"Arbol! Are you alright?" he asked, than looked, and froze.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied with a laugh.  
  
"You have wings!" he cried in delight.  
  
"Yes, I do. What do they look like?"  
  
He hesitated, than spoke.  
  
"They're green, no, wait…"  
  
Arbol held up a hand, thinking.  
  
"Yes, green," she said softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I know what it is now. Tell me more, FreeFall."  
  
In a hushed voice, FreeFall continued to describe her new wings.  
  
"They are like a fan, spreading from your back, the color of emeralds, the color of your hair, radiant in the sun…."  
  
****  
  
"Where is she?" Leyd asked in panic, Vea, Tadiy, and Fueron, a fire faerie, hovering nearby.  
  
"I don't know," Vea wailed. "I didn't find her after I returned from chasing down the Plant Devil. And she's not in her room."  
  
Just than Rycio appeared, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"The crippled princess missing?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What have to you done to her?" Fueron shouted, flames dancing around her, reflecting her anger.  
  
"Nothing!" Rycio protested. "It's not my responsibility to watch over her."  
  
"But we know you hated her!" Tadiy accused. "Tell us, where is she?!"  
  
"Right here," a calm voice replied.  
  
Nearby hovered Arbol, her wings slowly fanning back and forth. The assembled faeries stared in shock.  
  
"But, you, I," Rycio stammered.  
  
"You tried to kill me," Arbol said harshly. "But it backfired. I've found my wings, and my magic. I am a Princess of Earth."  
  
Rycio shrieked in fury and raised her hands, dark power glowing around her. The other faeries gasped and readied their wands to intervene, but they were too late. A beam of pure darkness shot out towards Arbol. The blind princess didn't flinch, but merely raised one hand. A shield of translucent green light blazed into existence, Rycio's spell dissipating harmlessly against its surface. The Dark Faerie stared, aghast. Then she raised her wand and chanted, but Arbol was faster. The Princess flapped her wings hard, flying up above them.  
  
"Spirits of the Earth!" she shouted, and the ground trembled with her command.  
  
Rycio stopped chanting, her eyes growing wide. A rumble arose, then thick green vines burst from the ground, wrapping themselves around Rycio's wrists and holding her immobile. The Dark Faerie screeched in impotent fury, struggling against the strength of Arbol's spell.  
  
"You tried to kill me when I was helpless," the Princess said coldly. "Why shouldn't I do the same now?"  
  
Rycio remained silent, not having an answer to this. Arbol sighed and waved her hand. The imprisoning vines sank back into the earth.  
  
"Begone Rcyio," Arbol ordered. "You cannot touch me. Be glad I am merciful."  
  
With one last furious snarl, the Dark Faerie vanished. Arbol laughed and hovered over to the Faeries.  
  
"Can you see?" Vea asked in awe.  
  
"No, but I don't need my eyes, I never have," she replied. "I can feel things now, and I always have FreeFall!"  
  
The Tonu smiled and shuffled his paws in embarrassment.  
  
"What would I have done without you?" Arbol said kindly, hugging her faithful pet.  
  
He didn't reply, only sat there beaming. Arbol released her Tonu and faced the assembled Faeries.  
  
"I believe I need to see my Queen now?" she said, her face radiant with joy.  
  
The Faeries nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fyora will be more than willing to receive you as one of us," Leyd said solemnly. "Welcome, Arbol, Princess of Earth!" 


End file.
